Practical Experience
by Kiriya Arecia
Summary: [Inasure] Kehidupan Inasure dkk selama kkn di daerah terpencil. CPD. Student Study Service. HBD Slaine. Untuk event Ambalan Koin Receh. [Warn: AU. Typo. OOC. BL. OS.] Mind to RnR?


**Disclaimer** **:**

 **Aldnoah Zero Written By** **: Gen Urobuchi, Katsuhiko Takayama**

 **Studio** **: A-1 Pictures + TROYCA**

 **Warning** **: BL, AU, typo, OOC, Don't Like, Don't Read! ;)**

 **Summary** **:** [Inasure] Kehidupan Inasure dkk selama kkn. CPD. Student Study Service. HBD Slaine. Untuk event Ambalan Koin Receh.

 **Practical Experience © Kiriya Alstroemeir**

 **i.**

Akhirnya, setelah kuliah bertahun-tahun, tepatnya hampir tiga tahun. Tiba saatnya bagi Slaine untuk ikut KKN. Tidak mau berlama-lama memiliki status anak kuliahan yang kena terror tugas essay berlembar-lembar hingga membuatnya begadang sambil ngopi. Lagipula, biaya kuliah sama seperti mahar nikar—tiap tahun tambah mahal.

Syukur Slaine anak orang kaya. Itu gak ngaruh.

Kelompoknya memutuskan untuk melakukan kkn di Mars. Siapa yang tidak tahu dengan planet Mars. Planet yang juga memiliki julukan Planet merah.

Oke, bohong kok—

Disana gak ada oksigen apalagi jodoh. Ngapain kesana.

Anggota kelompoknya, setelah membahas sesuai isi Pancasila keempat, bermusyawarah dan mufakat, memutuskan untuk melakukan kkn di desa yang disarankan oleh kakak ipar sepupu kenalan tetangga Calm. Yang lain mengatakan oke, termasuk Inaho dan Inko. Meskipun Slaine dan Klancain cukup ragu, apakah Asseylum bisa bertahan disana. Rayet tidak masalah dimanapun, sekalipun itu di Gurun Sahara ataupun Suriah. Nina dan Eddelrittou sih mengikuti keputusan orang banyak. Harklight, selama Slaine tidak protes, dia ikut kalem.

Pembekalan kkn dan survey (meskipun yang survey tempat secara langsung cuman berdua, Calm dan Inaho) serta mencari informasi sudah dijalani, meyakini tempat yang dituju dan akan ditinggali sebulan lebih itu tidak berhantu. Semua rencana yang diatur hampir beres. Slaine jelas tidak mau, arah cerita hidupnya yang romantis bersama Inaho—berubah genre menjadi horror tragedi.

"Jadi ya, berarti di desa yang itu? Fix nih?" Calm meminta pendapat penentuan.

"Terus nginapnya nanti dimana? Udah dapat tempat?" Inko mengangkat tangan.

"Nah iya, dimana? Apakah hotel?" Eddelrittou turut bertanya.

Calm menggeleng anggun.

"Villa? Motel? Penginapan? Rumah kos?" Pemilik surai putih mengabsen tempat permalaman.

Semua ucapan Slaine kembali mendapatkan tanggapan berupa gelengan kalem dari Calm.

"Di pondok."

"Pondok? Apa tuh?"

Sekarang malah Inaho yang mulai ragu, apa orang semacam Slaine, Klancain dan Asseylum bisa bertahan disana dengan segala kesederhanaan yang ada.

 **ii.**

"Calm, pasukan kita isinya orang elit. Kamu mau tanggung jawab kalau tuan putri berstatus anak anggota dpr, anak duta besar, dan anak gubernur kenapa-kenapa."

"Di desa mana ada hotel, Inaho!" Calm berseru.

"Cari rumah biasa kan bisa. Kita disana sebulan, setidaknya cari tempat yang nyaman untuk ditinggali."

Akhirnya Calm hanya angguk-angguk saja. Kenapa anggota kelompoknya terdengar begitu mengesankan. Calm tidak menduga kenalan Inaho levelnya _high class_ ke atas.

Kenal dimana sama anak anggota dpr, anak duta besar dan anak gubernur?

Perasaan Inaho orangnya normal deh. (mengabaikan fakta tentang wajahnya yang minim ekspresi)

"Lagian ini kita kenapa mesti kkn ke ujung dunia gini sih, coba di kompleks sebelah gitu, mas penjual cilok disana ganteng." Inko menumpu dagu. "Ini juga, mereka ngomongnya ntar pakai bahasa apa, kalau aku gak ngerti gimana?"

"Gapapa, ada abang Calm disini."

"—Ini masih bisa ganti anggota gak?"

 **iii.**

Slaine waktu kecil, paling banter ya ikut sama mama ke pasar tradisional pakai becak. Itu pun saat sang papa belum nyalon jadi gubernur. Jadi pasar itu rame, berisik, ibu-ibu sama penjual debat kayak sidang penistaan agama, dan jalannya becek. Ya, becek, sama seperti jalanan dihadapannya sekarang.

Awal-awalnya, ketika hampir sampai ditempat yang akan dijadikan tempat penelitian selama sebulan, oke wae. Pegunungan yang tinggi, laut biru, pasir pantai yang putih dilewati. Terus mereka diturunin di jalanan entah berantah. Kata pak supir, dua kilometer jalan kaki sampai kok ke desa, mobil tidak bisa masuk karena jalanannya sempit dan masih belum beraspal.

Jadi, ini perdana bagi Slaine—termasuk manusia kalangan atas lainnya, ke tempat yang tidak pernah mereka jamah. Biasanya yang diinjak itu lantai marmer _mall_ —sekarang jadi jalanan becek yang tampak sedikit berkabut jauh di depan. (Jadi mempertanyakan, apakah ada masa depan yang cerah menanti disana?)

Hanya ada pepohonan tinggi sejauh mata memandang, suasana rada-rada gelap efek pohon yang menjulang menghalangi sinar matahari yang mencoba menyusup disela ranting dan dedaunan. Pas banget kan, kayak scene film horror indo. Masalahnya hanya, kapan ada kemunculan gadis cantik sexy nan bohay seperti depe—

"Ini kalau kembali kayaknya masih sempat." Komentar Inko. "Takutnya saat kita masuk ke dalam hutan, gak balik-balik, tau-tau tinggal nama doang."

"I—ih, jangan nakut-nakutin begitu!" Nina bergidik, sembunyi dibelakang Rayet.

"Yakinlah kalau semuanya akan baik-baik saja," Asseylum menampilkan senyumnya, memberikan ucapan positif. "Lagipula ada Klancain- _san_ dan Inaho- _san_ disini."

"Aku juga ada lho." Calm mengangkat tangan.

"Saya akan berusaha melindungi anda, Slaine- _sama_." Harklight berikrar. Tangan berada di depan dada.

"Gak usah, aku cowok, bisa jaga diri sendiri." sahut Slaine.

Iya, semua tahu Klancain adalah tipe _gentleman_ , tapi kalau ada apa-apa, palingan yang ditolong ya Asseylum duluan, yang lain entah apa kabar. Keburu tenggelam, kalau mereka berada di kapal yang akan karam.

Tapi Inaho bisa berenang sih—

Semua mata menuju pada Inaho, tatapan mata bermakna; kami berharap padamu.

Inaho berkedip, sebelum mengarahkan pandangan pada teman-temannya satu persatu. Mereka gak ada acara naik kapal, mana mungkin tenggelam.

"Disini tidak ada hal berbahaya, jadi sebaiknya kita cepat ke desa. Kalau malam, entahlah."

Dia jalan duluan, tapi tangan kanan menggandeng Slaine. Rada romantis. "Sini, mana tanganmu. Pegang yang erat. Jalan dengan hati-hati."

Lain halnya dengan Klancain yang menggendong Asseylum ala _piggy back style_ , soalnya _hime-sama_ pakai _high heels_.

"Asseylum, harusnya kamu bawa sandal jepit." Komentar Rayet.

"Aku terlalu _excited_ untuk memperlihatkan sepatu baruku pada Klancain- _san_. Aku ingin terlihat cantik untuknya. Jadi lupa kalau yang kita tuju itu desa."

Yang lain ber- _facepalm_. Klancain terharu.

 **iv.**

Jalanan semacam hutan itu hanya separuh jalan, setelahnya hanya ada sawah yang dipenuhi padi sejauh mata memandang. Mereka melihatnya dengan tatapan terpesona. Maklum, anak kota level elit. Jarang makan nasi, biasanya roti dan sereal atau steak.

"Dari sini asalnya nasi yang kita makan, ya, _hime-sama_." Eddelrittou berjongkok menyentuh daun padi.

"Hebat sekali ya, petani bisa menanam padi sebanyak ini. Patut diberikan apresiasi." Ucap Klancain.

"Mereka benar-benar bekerja keras," Slaine mengiyakan.

Asseylum perlu membahas tentang hal ini nanti sesampainya dirumah dengan ayahanda. Mungkin nanti harga pupuk bisa jadi lebih murah, biar hasil padi jadi lebih baik dan melimpah.

Rakyat bersorak gembira.

Seandainya anggota dpr lebih pengertian pada petani dibanding gedung baru. :(

Pajak kendaraan naik tiga kali lipat, sedih.

 **v.**

Syukurnya, meskipun jalannya becek, panas terik menyapa, bermandikan peluh keringat, puji syukur ke hadirat Tuhan dilantunkan, mereka sampai di rumah tempat mereka akan menginap dengan selamat tanpa kekurangan suatu apapun—kecuali ion tubuh.

Inaho menghela napas pelan, begitu pelannya sehingga tidak ternotis siapapun seraya menatap dalam layar ponsel pintarnya. Sinyal ada timbul tenggelam antara ada dan tiada, juga gak bisa onlen. Gak bisa buka fb, twit, line, bbm dan insta. Hidup (kira-kira) sebulan tanpa internet—syukurnya ada eksistensi lain yang dapat membahagiakan Inaho; Slaine.

Pak kepala desa sudah menunggu sedari pagi dengan perasaan sedikit cemas, berpikiran kalau anak-anak mahasiswa ini nyasar—lebih buruknya diculik dedemit karena datangnya terlalu sore, menyambut dengan segala keramah-tamahannya. Teh manis hangat dan singkong rebus segera disediakan di pelataran.

Slaine sempat bertanya, benda putih suci apakah gerangan yang berada di piring itu. Seumur-umur belum pernah lihat singkong rebus, taunya cuman keripik kentang versi snack yang dijual di supermarket. Inaho menjelaskan dengan berbaik hati.

Slaine baru tau, singkong rebus rasanya enak juga.

Ya, dia belum nyoba kolak singkong. Itu rasanya juga enak—

 **vi.**

Inaho memperhatikan kondisi rumah yang akan ditempati, tidak buruk. Bahkan bisa dikatakan layak ditempati. Rumahnya juga cukup besar dan rapi. Untuk ukuran rumah di desa terpencil, ini adalah rumah yang bagus meskipun hanya terbuat dari kayu jati, bukan semen maupun keramik. Perabotannya bukan barang mewah, tapi serba guna dan nyaman digunakan. Kata sederhana adalah defenisi yang tepat. Seperti kehidupan yang akan mereka jalani sebulan kedepan. Berusaha hidup dengan kesederhanaan. Bukan ala _hunger games_. Kalem aja.

Meskipun begitu, Calm memasang wajah serius, duduk dengan dagu bertumpu pada kedua tangannya, "Apa kalian tahu, katanya pemilik rumah ini—"

"Kalau ini menjurus horror, lo gue ceburin ke empang milik kepala desa." Ancam Inko.

Calm mingkem. Empang milik pak kepala desa kan luas, dalam, berlumpur dan penuh ikan belut. **Bayangkan ratusan belut yang menggeliat penuh nafsu.** Kan geli bro—

Slaine kepo sih. "P—pemilik rumah ini kenapa?"

Apakah pemilik rumah ini tewas dibunuh perampok secara beringas? Mati gantung diri? Pindah karena rumah ini ada hantunya?

"Slaine, jangan ditanyaaa, nanti malem gak bisa bobo gimana?!" seru Asseylum sambil memeluk Eddelrittou. Padahal Klancain sudah merentangkan tangannya untuk tuan putri.

Klancain memeluk Harklight sedih.

"Jangan jadikan aku semacam pelarian," komentar Harklight melirik Klancain tanpa ekspresi dan minat. Kalau Slaine yang peluk, dia ikhlas. Dia suka _moe_ , bukan _bara_.

Calm menggeleng, setelah menerima ancaman dari Inko, "Ga jadi deh. Lupain aja. Terkadang ada hal yang tidak perlu diucapkan dan lebih baik tetap menjadi rahasia."

Inaho _rolling eyes_.

Pemilik rumah ini adalah kepala desa. Iya, orang yang ramah tamah itu. Pak kades punya lima rumah.

 **vii.**

Ngomong-ngomong, sudah ditentukan.

Ketua; Klancain Cruhteo. Karena dilihat dari manapun, aura kepemimpinannya sudah jelas terlihat. Wakil ketua; Inaho Kaizuka. Meskipun terlihat pendiam, dia bisa mengambil keputusan yang tepat disaat yang diperlukan.

Sekretaris; Inko Amifumi.

Bendahara; Nina Klein.

Yang lain; anggota.

Mereka terlalu lelah untuk membahas hal ini lebih lanjut. Mereka perlu istirahat. Entah kenapa goleran di tikar dari anyaman bambu disertai sapaan angin sore rasanya begitu nyaman.

 **viii.**

Pembagian kamar, kembali dilakukan dengan sistem musyawarah. Satu kamar dihuni dua atau tiga orang. Tadinya pengen sesuai hati masing-masing. Tapi takutnya malah dikira rumah mesum kan bahaya. Mereka harus menjaga perilaku mereka dan tidak membuat malu nama keluarga.

"Itu plis ya, Rayet jangan sampai sekamar dengan Asseylum- _sama_ , takutnya ntar dia nyekik anak orang." Eddelrittou komentar duluan.

Eddelrittou pernah mimpi buruk, mimpi Rayet pengen membunuh Asseylum gara-gara dendam pribadi di masa lalu. Mungkin gadis manis ini terkena efek pilem india yang penuh intrik dan tipu daya. Tapi jaga-jaga boleh kan ya.

Elah, nyekik. Mending pakai sianida ditabur diatas kopi, biar terkenal. Rayet kalem.

"Itu tolong ya, yang sekamar sama Rayet, dijagain, jangan sampai dia tidur sambil jalan ke kamar Asseylum- _sama_."

Sekali lagi Eddelrittou mengingatkan.

 **ix.**

Klancain berdehem kembali, "Oke, untuk cowoknya, Aku, Inaho, dan Harklight satu kamar. Sisanya Calm dengan Slaine.

"—Kok gitu?" Inaho berniat protes.

"Kenapa? Aku kan sepupu Slaine- _sama_!" Harklight ikut mengajukan protes. Sebagai sepupu, dia memiliki hak untuk satu kamar dengan Slaine dan menjaganya. Papa Slaine sudah berpesan agar menjaganya dengan baik.

"Untuk menghindari sesuatu yang buruk kalau kalian berada satu kamar dengan Slaine."

"Kalau gitu, mohon kerja samanya, ya _roommate_." Calm menepuk bahu Slaine.

"Iya, semoga kita cocok."

Tatapan cemburu mengarah pada Calm dari Inaho dan Harklight.

"—Woi, gak usah cemburu gitu—" Calm berlindung di belakang Slaine. Sambil meluk pinggangnya.

 **x.**

"Kamar mandi gimana nih? Aman?" Rayet memastikan.

Harklight berdehem, "Aman. Hanya saja tidak ada shower dan keran air ala jacuzzi, jadi harus menimba air dari sumur."

(ucapan ini mendapat tanggapan berupa desahan dari beberapa orang).

"Gak ada dinding bolong—mungkin?" Harklight menyahut karena dia yang mendapat tugas mengecek bagian kamar mandi dan dapur.

"Mungkin? Apa yang mungkin?" Inko memasang wajah galak.

"Nanti aku bantu jagain pintunya buat kalian," Calm berbaik hati.

"—Nggak usah modus ya!"

"—Mending juga Slaine yang jagain pintu."

"Hah? Kok aku?" Slaine heran. Dia kan juga laki-laki…?

Calm, lelaki baik itu merasa _kokoro_ -nya lecet.

 **xi.**

"Ntar kalau ada apa-apa, katanya bisa menumpang mandi di tempat pak kepala desa kok." Asseylum menabur senyum.

"Serius?" Nina cengo. "Di rumah kepala desa yang itu? Yakin?"

"Hush, jangan seudzon. Beliau udah punya istri dan lima anak. Gak akan kenapa-kenapa."

"—Iya, tapi istrinya tiga, gimana kalau lo dijadiin calon istri ke empat?"

 **xii.**

"Inaho, jangan bareng mandi sama Slaine ya. Ntar jadinya lama." Ujar Klancain mengingatkan.

Inaho memasang wajah datar, "…Cih."

Ya—memangnya ngapain sampai mandinya jadi lama gitu—

 **xiii.**

Malam sudah tiba. Senyap. Perbedaan yang begitu jelas jika dibandingkan dengan kota. Dimana semakin larut semakin rame orang jalan keluar. Disini habis maghrib suasana mulai hening, tidak ada anak-anak yang bermain diluar, takut disembunyiin setan. Yang rame hanya jangkrik seriosa dan makhluk malam lainnya yang mengadakan orkestra.

Dari kejauhan terdengar bunyi burung hantu.

Horror bray.

Meskipun lelaki, Slaine merasa nyalinya ciut juga. Itu kayaknya bunyi burungnya semakin nyaring, jangan-jangan itu makhluk nangkring deket pohon tinggi gede di belakang rumah ini deh cuy. Tapi gimana dong, hasrat alami ini perlu disalurkan.

"Bro, temenin ke wc dong," Slaine mengabaikan rasa malunya dan menyikut bahu Calm yang duduk disebelahnya.

Inaho yang mendengar, mengarahkan pandangannya kepada dua orang itu. "Slaine." Suaranya terdengar kalem, namun tegas.

Ah, harusnya Slaine mengajak Inaho, bukannya Calm. Slaine, kok kamu gitu sih…

Inaho diam sejenak, "Kok gak ngajak-ngajak. Ayo bareng bertiga, ke wc."

 **xiv.**

Slaine jalan di belakang Inaho, karena dimanapun makmum selalu di belakang—dan sebagai imam yang baik Inaho adalah sosok yang membimbing jelas harus berada di depan—pagi itu mereka jalan-jalan di sekitar desa untuk orientasi lapangan sekalian cuci mata. Meskipun yang bisa dilihat hanya pohon, sawah dan bapak ibu petani yang otw ke kebun boncengan pakai sepeda melewati area pekuburan umum.

" _So sweet_ ya," komentar Slaine yang melihat keromantisan bapak ibu petani. Bu tani terlihat berpegangan dengan erat. Mereka terlihat bahagia, meskipun hanya sepeda, bukan mobil mewah.

Iyalah berpegangan erat—kalau gak, ya pasti jatuhlah. Jalannya becek berlubang gitu.

Inaho diam. Kalau Slaine pengen boncengan sepeda kayak gitu... Slaine perlu diet.

Berat cuy.

—Gak kok, becanda aja si Inaho.

Esoknya Inaho pinjem sepeda pak kades buat ngebonceng Slaine keliling desa. Gantian.

Berat Slaine bukan mitos. Inaho yakin dalam hati, berat Slaine pasti naik dua kilo dibanding bulan kemarin.

Fyuhh. Syukur Slaine suka dibawah, bukan diatas—

 **xv.**

Mengenang awal pertemuan, Inaho bertemu Slaine saat malam Inagurashi. Saat itu semua kelompok mahasiswa baru memperhatikan penjelasan para senpai—termasuk dari Yuki, kakak Inaho, yang sekarang sudah menjadi pegawai negeri sipil.

Mereka duduk sebelahan, belum saling kenal. Slaine nyender dibahu Inaho, ketiduran sambil ngiler.

Mereka masih duduk sebelahan saat acara api unggun, kebanyakan maba menangis baper. Termasuk Slaine, tapi bukan Inaho namanya kalau ikut terbawa suasana. Inaho sih setrong. Nonton Miracle in Seven Cell gak nangis, baca buku Ilana Tan masih tenang. Dia nonton pilem Final Destination sambil ngemil kacang goreng. Film horror? Jangan ditanya. Plis, jangan ditanya.

Inaho berbaik hati meminjamkan sapu tangan motif buah jeruk miliknya kepada si _pale blond_.

Dua hari kemudian, sapu tangan kembali dalam keadaan wangi aroma minyak harum malaikat subuh, kinclong, rapi di setrika—dengan ucapan terimakasih dan ajakan minum teh sambil ngebakso dari Slaine dengan cara _tsundere_.

Sampai sekarang pun Slaine masih _tsundere_ , sih. Level _easy_.

Jadi ada manis-manisnya gitu—

Hnggh—

 **xvi.**

"Gak bisa! Pokoknya aku tidak setuju!"

"Kamu tidak boleh egois!"

"Ayolah, jangan keras kepala."

"Kamu harusnya yang mengalah."

"Kalian, jangan begini…" Slaine mencoba melerai keributan antar para perempuan. Dia tidak bisa membiarkan perbedaan pendapat ini berjalan lebih lama dari ini. ini sudah lebih setengah jam. Slaine mulai lapar. Jangan sampai nih ya, dia ikut rusuh.

"Slaine! Kamu dukung siapa? Pasti aku kan?"

"Slaine, kamu tahu mana yang lebih baik!"

Klancain mengerti konflik dan perbedaan pendapat memang sering terjadi dalam kelompok, apalagi mereka memang memiliki latar belakang yang berbeda—dia paham dengan jelas mengenai hal itu.

Inaho sendiri hanya bisa menghela napas. Perbedaan pendapat antar perempuan… itu zona yang tidak berani dia langkahi. Karena, perempuan selalu benar.

"Pokoknya rasa mie goreng."

"Harusnya rasa mie kuah!"

"Perlu ya, kita ribut soal rasa mie yang perlu dimakan?" Tanya Calm kalem.

"Ini sesuai selera!" Slaine menjawab dengan serius.

Harusnya ini menjadi acara makan malam yang penuh kebersamaan dan kesederhanaan. Klancain ber- _facepalm_ seraya berharap konflik ini tidak sampai adegan cakar mencakar sambil guling-gulingan. Ntar dikira syuting sinetron episode perselingkuhan.

 **xvii.**

Terpeleset itu adalah salah satu hal yang memalukan bagi kebanyakan orang, tapi ini menjadi hal greget bagi semua anggota kelompok Klancain. Slaine jatuh pakai ngajak-ngajak. Mereka semua nyebur ke sawah. Yang paling ribut, satu orang. Anak pak gubernur.

"Aaahhh, lintah, plis lepasin kaki gue, darah gua ab, gak enak!"

"—Slaine, sejak kapan lo pindah golongan darah?"

Inaho gak pengertian, Slaine sedih. :(

 **xviii.**

Calm, sesuai namanya, saat ikut terjatuh dia cukup tenang—

Ya siapa yang bisa ngamuk kalau dia hampir kelelep disawah gegara ditindihin Inko dan Nina. Bisa ngunyah lumpur dia.

Harusnya tadi dia gak becanda sambil teriak kalau ada ular pucuk, jadi Slaine gak jatoh kepleset.

 **xix.**

Syukurnya, hari ini Asseylum memakai sandal jepit merk swallwow yang dibelikan Edderittou di warung terdekat (yang jaraknya 550 meter dari rumah menginap, melewati sungai dan sawah juga area pekuburan umum) jadi _heels_ barunya tidak ikut becek karena dia termasuk orang yang terseret ke sawah. Tapi baju kece yang baru dipakai sekali, perdana hari ini, rancangan dari designer Italia—Feliciano Vargas, harus ternoda. Padahal niatnya mau pamer pada Klancain kalau dietnya sudah berhasil—

Soalnya dua bulan yang lalu, baju itu gak muat.

 **xx.**

Rayet jatuh, tetapi berhasil mendarat dengan dua kakinya. Tangan direntangkan, lalu dia kibas rambut. Lihat saja, betapa halus dan lembut rambutnya yang kecoklatan itu. Tenang saja, dia bukan duta shampoo lain—

 **xxi.**

"Jadi ya, sebagai pendatang disini, kita harus bersikap ramah dan sopan." Ucap Calm mengingatkan.

"Ya, kamu, Inaho." Tunjuk sang pemuda pirang berstatus pacar Asseylum.

"Kenapa? Apa sikapku masih kurang baik?" pemilik iris rubi mengerutkan alis. Rasanya dia tidak pernah mencoba berbuat hal yang tidak mengenakkan, dia selalu menjaga sikap dan tata krama.

"Coba senyum."Ujar Klancain kemudian.

Slaine langsung menghalangi. "Gak boleh."

Semua mata tertuju pada Slane, pemuda itu memandang kearah lain. "N—nanti banyak yang naksir."

Halah. _Tsundere_.

Senyum boleh buat semua orang, tapi hati ini cuman buat kamu seorang.

Inaho pengen modus, tapi takut ooc.

 **xxii**.

"Btw, kita perlu rapat nih." Sebagai ketua yang baik, Klancain berseru di saat maghrib telah berlalu sepuluh menit. Beberapa mahluk lain mengangguk sambil selonjoran di ruang tamu. Yang lain memperhatikan sambil ngemil singkong rebus—ya, dia Slaine.

"Pengeluaran gimana, uang kas kita, saldo, mbak bendahara. Duit masih aman?"

Nina melihat catatannya, "Sip, masih aman—tapi bisa tidak cemilan malam diganti, bosan tiap hari makan singkong mulu, ganti pizza boleh?"

"Keburu mati dijalan mas _delivery_ nya, mbak."

Lupa kali ya, ke tempat ini mesti menaiki gunung, lewati lembah, nyebrang sungai dan melewati area pekuburan umum.

 **xxiii**.

Rayet mengangkat tangan, "Persediaan mie menipis ketua, perlu nambah stok. Ini siapa sih yang doyan banget makan mie, belum seminggu ya udah nyisa kotaknya doang."

Klancain mencoba melegakan tenggorokan. Maklum jarang makan _junk food_ di rumah— _I mean_ mansion. Dia khilav kalau mie instan adalah hak milik bersama.

Dalam hati, Klancain berucap; Nanti abang tanggung jawab dek.

Jangan sekarang, kuburan angker kalau malem.

 **xxiv.**

"Program kerja kita yang kita ajukan sudah mendapat persetujuan dari kepala desa dan warga."

Ucapan dari Inaho membuat Klancain memanjatkan puji syukur. Entah kenapa rasanya lebih bahagia dibanding pernyataan cintanya diterima Asseylum.

"Jangan lupa nanti telepon pak dospem, bilang kalau kita semua masih hidup disini. Sekalian tanya tentang masalah proposal, mungkin ada bagian yang perlu revisi."

Klancain tertegun. Dospem mereka kan pak Rivaille Ackerman.

Pak Levi.

Dosen killer yang entah kenapa banyak fans-nya. Padahal beliau itu pend— _cough_.

Ini boleh gak, Klancain mengundurkan diri dari jabatannya sebagai ketua?

Pak ketua butuh koyo.

 **xxv.**

Sebagai mahasiswi yang baik, Eddelrittou mencoba mendekatkan diri kepada warga, dia mencoba bersosialisasi dengan masyarakat sekitar sekedar untuk mengetahui adat istiadat dan kebiasaan yang biasanya dilakukan orang-orang disini. Sungguh niat yang baik.

—Dia dikira anak sd yang tersesat.

 **xxvi.**

Sama halnya dengan gadis manis pendek nan unyu, Calm juga mencoba melakukan pendekatan, tetapi kepada gadis perawan cantik kembang desa. Baru niat. Gagal direalisasikan gara-gara Rayet bilang orang di desa biasanya jago main santet.

 **xxvii.**

Lain halnya dengan Inaho, dia melakukan pedekatan dengan anak-anak. Mereka begitu polos dan manis. Masih pyua. _Pure_. Belum tahu betapa kerasnya dunia luar. Masih bisa berbahagia tanpa tahu _ps3_ dan _Pump It Up_. Tidak tahu apa itu yang namanya _fujoshi_ laknat dan _yaoi_ —

Heboh karena dikasih duit seribu rupiah perorang. Gembira ketika dibuatkan layangan.

Hari itu, Inaho dipanggil; kakak pembuat layangan yang tampan.

Keesokan harinya, Inaho dipanggil kakak dokter yang tampan—karena telah mengobati kaki seorang anak kecil yang terluka dengan perban dan betadine.

Lusanya, Inaho dipanggil kakak chef yang tampan—karena membuatkan martabak telur untuk anak-anak satu desa.

Iya, Inaho emang tampan, pinter, telaten dan jago masak.

Kurang senyum aja dia.

 **xxviii.**

Seisi rumah terdengar heboh. Inaho yang baru pulang dari rumah pak kepala desa setelah melakukan diskusi menjadi heran. Apa gerangan yang teman-teman sekelompoknya lakukan.

Mereka karaoke?

Senam bersama?

Belajar kayang?

Kesurupan?

Perayaan kesuksesan program kerja?

Dengan ragu, dia membuka pintu rumah perlahan.

Inko histeris, "Inaho—ada kecoak gede, tolong—"

"Kampret—dia terbang!" Ini pekikan dari Calm.

Inaho menutup pintu rumah kembali.

Nginep di rumah kepala desa aja kayaknya malam ini.

 **xxix.**

Ketua kelompok, atau bisa disebut Klancain Cruhteo tampak sedang sibuk membahas program kerja dengan Inaho Kaizuka. Mereka begitu serius, seakan dunia adalah milik berdua. Calm yang lagi bikin teh manis anget memperhatikan kedekatan mereka. Masih penasaran, dimana kiranya takdir pertemuan keduanya terjadi sehingga menciptakan benang merah yang kasat mata terjalin diantaranya.

"Plis ya, jangan ngemahoin Inaho sama Klancain. Gak cocok mereka." Rayet yang ngemil jagung manis rebus pakai keju _handmade_ melirik Calm.

"—Ih, siapa juga…" Calm diam sejenak. Tadi emang sempat kepikiran begitu si dia.

 **xxx.**

Berbeda dengan Inaho yang pertama ketemu Slaine saat Inagurashi, Inaho pertama kali bertemu dengan Klancain saat sang anak duta besar itu gak punya duit receh untuk bayar empat lembar kertas fotokopian powerpoint untuk diskusi makul statistik. Inaho berbaik hati ngebayarin karena saat itu dia buru-buru mengkopi lembar observasi dan kebetulan punya kembalian duit receh. Saat itu mereka masih belum berkenalan. Dan juga tidak ada sedikitpun benih-benih cinta maupun perasaan yang tumbuh diantara keduanya waktu itu—sampai sekarangpun tetap gak ada sih.

Pertemuan kedua dengan pemuda pirang itu terjadi saat Inaho dan Slaine berniat makan berdua ke warung mie ayam di seberang kampus, mereka berpapasan di jalan, Inaho dengan motor belang orange kesayangannya—Sleipnir membonceng Slaine, dan Klancain dengan mobil Vers—menyapa Slaine dengan ramah dan senyuman cemerlang.

Ternyata Klancain kenalannya Slaine. Syukur bukan rival, karena motor dibanding dengan mobil mentereng apalah ya.

Inaho gak tau, Slaine tidak memandang sesuatu hanya dari materil semata.

 **xxxi.**

Pertemuan Inaho Kaizuka dengan Asseylum Vers Allusia?

Tentu saja, saat awal-awal anime season 1—bukan—Pertemuan awal mereka tidak bisa dibilang romantis. Saat itu hujan turun dari langit, membasahi bumi. Bunga _ajisai_ yang bermekaran di halaman kampus menjadi background. Inaho berjalan membawa bahan materi diskusi kelompok, dan Asseylum berlari menuju kelas makulnya karena terlambat. Dia melihat jam seraya berharap Bu Jaehee Kang belum masuk kelas. Tipikal pertemuan yang _mainstream_ , sang _hime_ menabrak Inaho, menubruknya di dagu. Membuat Inaho jatuh nyungsep dengan rasa nyut-nyutan di dagu dan dahi.

Ya, pertemuan mereka tidak romantis sama sekali.

 **xxxii.**

Terkadang begitu banyak hal tidak terduga. Dari satu pertemuan yang kebetulan, dapat menjadikan orang asing berubah status menjadi orang dikenal—menjadi teman—sahabat—orang yang disukai—lalu menjadi orang yang dicintai dalam kurun waktu yang singkat.

Meskipun mereka semua memiliki latar belakang berbeda, sering bertengkar, ribut tentang rasa mie yang menjadi makan malam dan rebutan kamar mandi. Dimana semua sifat mulai terbuka, dan topeng mulai terlepas dalam waktu satu bulan ini. Pada dasarnya memang, semua orang tentu memiliki kekurangan dan kelebihannya masing-masing. Tergantung bagaimana kita menanggapi dan berusaha menerima lalu memperbaikinya. Mereka belajar bagaimana hidup bermasyarakat, bersosialisasi dan hidup dalam kesederhanaan disana. Tanpa televisi seukuran papan tulis, alat transportasi mewah dan pizza. Kegiatan kkn ini menjadi salah satu hal yang tidak akan terlupakan untuk Inaho.

Dia tidak akan lupa saat Slaine mengganti isi shampo aroma jeruknya dengan deterjen ampuh pembersih noda karena cemburu Inaho didekati anak pak kepala desa.

 **xxxiii.**

Slaine membantu seorang nenek yang sedang mengurus kebunnya, sekalian belajar mengenai jenis umbi tanaman bumbu dapur yang sudah dibersihkan untuk dijual ke kota.

"Eh, jadi ini kunyit, lengkuas, jahe…"

"Bukan, ini kencur."

"O—oh, kencur, kunyit, jahe…"

"Lho, tadi udah benar, itu lengkuas."

"—Ehh…"

Susah ya.

Inaho yang sedang mengerjakan laporan kkn di pelataran rumah berbahan dasar kayu jati itu melihat ke arah Slaine yang pulang dengan wajah ditekuk.

"…kenapa?" Inaho melirik dengan sudut matanya ketika mendapati sosok itu duduk disebelahnya. Nyender manis di bahu Inaho. Kalau gini kelihatan deh manisnya—jadi pengen nyipok.

"Jadi tadi aku belajar membedakan tanaman herbal, bumbu dapur dan tanaman liar, banyak yang tertukar. Ntar kalau masak, bumbu yang aku pakai salah gimana."

"Ya udah. Untuk urusan dapur biar aku yang masak, kamu ngurus anak."

"—Ehhh…"

 **xxxiv.**

Kolak singkong dan keripik singkong siap saji dihadapan. Slaine menatapnya penuh minat. Jadi kudapan yang tersedia ini adalah hasil mereka belajar dari istri pertama pak kepala desa yang sudah berbaik hati mengajari cara membuat kolak singkong sesuai resep turun temurun dan melegenda di desa ini, sehingga rasa enaknya terjamin. Yakin deh, Slaine juga mampu jadi istri yang baik—koki maksudnya! Koki yang baik dan terkenal.

Mereka duduk membentuk lingkaran di ruang tamu. Malam itu bulan bersinar cerah, bintang memenuhi langit. Tinggal beberapa hari lagi, mereka bisa pulang.

Klancain membuka suara selaku pemimpin kelompok kkn, "Semoga ya, kkn ini selesai dengan lancar, pengajuan proposal diterima dosen pembimbing, skripsi lancar tanpa banyak revisi. Tahun depan bisa ikut wisuda."

Mereka semua mengaminkan dengan khusyuk. Tangan tertadah, mode fokus, konsentrasi tingkat dewa.

"Yang jomblo cepet dapat jodoh!"

Amin.

"Nggak dapat dosen killer macem pak Levi!"

Amin.

"Dapat pak Viktor Nikiforov sebagai dosen pembimbing!"

Amin.

Berharap itu boleh, tapi segala hal perlu ikhtiar dan doa. Sisanya, aminin aja.

 **[End]**

 **A/N:** jangan tanya apa jurusan kuliah Inaho dkk—

Kalo ada yang janggal dalam kegiatan kkn di atas, harap maklum—karena tujuan utama buat ngereceh [ngeles]

Hbd Slaine Troyard. [love] [love]

Target; otw another event.

 **Water City** —11/01/2017

 **-Kirea-**

 **Mind to RnR? :)**


End file.
